Dreaming of the Past and Future
by mykingdomfan
Summary: Okay, no clue where the title came from, but hey! This is for WaterAngel Alyssa's challenge! I updated it and have finally gotten the hang of these drabbles!
1. The List

THIS IS FOR WATERANGEL-ALYSSA CHALLENGE! YEAH! GOOD LUCK TRYING TO FIGURE IT OUT! HEH!

THE ALL IMPORTANT LIST! BOW BEFORE IT!

1. Beginning

2. Dream

3. Wave

4. Reflection

5. Pure

6. Alone

7. Spread your wings

8. Paint

9. Almost

10. Shine

11. Blood

12. Pieces

13. Lucky

14. Haunted

15. Figure of speech

16. Laugh

17. Fear

18. Tainted

19. Angel

20. Power

21. Close

22. Nobody

23. Alive

24. Silence

25. I know

26. Warmth

27. Mistletoe

28. Never

29. Say Please

30. Moon

31. Black

32. Distant

33. Animal

34. Mother Nature

35. Free

36. Not what you're supposed to say

37. Rose

38. Protect

39. Simple

40. Call me

41. Impossible

42. Smile

43. Love

44. Normal

45. Comatose

46. Promise

47. Cry

48. Destiny

49. White Lie

50. Symbol

51. Element

52. On top of the world

53. Zero

54. Snow

55. Short and sweet

56. Snow

57. Friend

58. Test

59. Princess

60. Future

61. Butterfly

62. Wild

63. Kiss

64. Sugar and Spice

65. Magnet

66. Temptation

67. Hero

68. Fire

69. Robot

70. Oasis

71. Valentine

72. Shooting star

73. Positive

74. Secret

75. Runaway

76. Most important

77. In the rain

78. Ash

79. Gone

80. Fire and Ice

81. Stick together

82. Goodbye

83. Clear

84. Memory

85. Imagination

86. Parents

87. Battlefield

88. Dawn

89. Sapphire

90. Crystal

91. Player

92. Shield

93. Opposite

94. Pain

95. Feather

96. Chain

97. Beach

98. Dream come true

99. Victory

100. End


	2. 1 Threw 14

Okay, here are my hundred word drabbles! Beginning.

* * *

><p>"Their beautiful." Yuna remarked as she lightly stroked her daughters forehead, bits of blond hair showing and one blue eye and one green.<p>

"Yeah." Tidus agreed as he studied there other daughter, she had brown bits, and the same eyes.

"What should we call them?" Yuna asked, as she looked up at him.

"Hmm?...I think we should call this one Yinaly." Tidus told her.

"Hmm? I like it, and this one Tendra." Yuna told him.

"I think this'll be a beautiful beginning!" Tidus exclaimed happily.

* * *

><p>The one above, was 98 words! Next Dreams.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mommy?" The little blond 7 year old asked.<p>

"Hmm? What is it sweetie?" She asked.

"Its storming, and I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you?" She asked.

"Of course Rikku, what was the dream?" The mother asked as she scooted over, allowing the child to cuddle up to her.

"I dreamed you died in a blimp accident."

"Honey, that won't ever happen. I promise."

(1 month later)

"What the hell do you mean she's dead?" Cid exclaimed.

"Why'd you'd lie mommy?"

* * *

><p>Heh, how did you like? That one was exactly 100 words, yeah! Here comes Waves!<p>

* * *

><p>"Whatcha doing Lu?" Wakka asked, as he came up behind her.<p>

"Watching the waves." She said.

Wakka sat down next to her and asked. "You okay?"

"Chappu loved to watch the waves." She told him.

Wakka rubbed the back of his neck, its been 1 year without him.

"Yeah, he did. He wouldn't want us to grieve though. Ya know?"

"Yeah, I know...But I still miss him, I don't want to lose Yuna."

"We won't. She'll be with us, always, no matter what happens."

* * *

><p>Well, 100 words exactly! Next, Reflection.<p>

* * *

><p>Gippal looked in his reflection, and studied the eye patch.<p>

"Hmm?...I still don't get it." He told the 14 year old girl behind him.

"Get what?" The blond asked.

He turned around angrily and yelled. "Why you used a Flame thrower on me! What the hell did I do Rikku!"

She turned around, trying to hide a giggle. "You were getting fresh." She told him.

"I just said 'Hi!' Then you, your brother and your dad attacked!"

Rikku walked away and said. "Not my problem."

* * *

><p>Heh, you know you all wanted to know how he got that eye patch. 99 words. Next Pure.<p>

* * *

><p>She was always pure, even when she went on a wild streak.<p>

Doing nothing wrong, always the best intentions.

That's why I envy her, she didn't face what I did.

I stood by helpless, as I watched killing frenzy.

So, if she's so pure and I'm not.

How did I get blessed with a loving son?

"Mommy? Whatcha reading? It from Aunt Yuna?" The boy asked her.

"Yes."

_'Dear Paine, twins birthday coming up, I hope you'll come. Love Yuna'_

* * *

><p>100 words, yeah! Including Paine, the dad...Eh, I'll figure it out, eventually. Next is Alone.<p>

* * *

><p>Alone, the word rings too true.<p>

They say if you go it alone, you find less pain.

The true pain is never seeing your loving face.

They separated us, tried to kill us.

They succeeded, I wish I could have saved you.

I've never been so sorry.

But don't worry, I'll avenge you.

They will suffer, and know the pain we faced.

I vow, that I Shuyin, will kill the world that caused us the pain.

Of being forever alone.

* * *

><p>Ahh Shuyin, you crazy nut! 100 words exactly. Next is Spread Your Wings. (whats it mean whenever I type Shuyin, I put a G? Shuying is what I keep typing ;)<p>

* * *

><p>You told me to spread my wings, I did it, I lived my life to the fullest.<p>

But something was always missing, you, you made life a joy.

I couldn't even think about moving on.

Our love will last forever, even if they don't think so.

When she showed me that sphere, I got so hopeful, but then it wasn't you.

I lost hope until I saw you standing out there.

My heart and wings soared, reaching out to you.

Like they always will.

* * *

><p>You people should know who this is...Yuna! Yeah 100 words, next is paint.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ahh! Rikku! Keep that paint away from me! We're suppose to pain the nursery, not each other!" Gippal yelled at her.<p>

"Ahh...But that's no fun. I like painting you better!" She exclaimed happly, as she splashed more blue paint on him.

"Why the hell did I agree to let you help?" He muttered.

"You don't-you don't want me?" She asked, teary eyed.

"What? No! I just-Ahh what are you doing with that knife?" He asked, as he cowered backwards.

"You've made me angry again, Gippal. Very angry..."

* * *

><p>Ahh, Gippal, We knew thy well! Heh, 100 words. Next is...Almost.<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, I will ask Lulu out." Wakka repeated to his self, as he check himself in a mirror.<p>

"Here goes nothing." He mumbled as he stepped out, he looked up and down the street to find Lulu.

"Hey, Lu!" He called, as he ran forwards, when he got close enough, he saw Chappu standing next to her, holding her hand.

"Hey!" Chappu greeted. "Gotta go though, taking Lulu out on a date."

Wakka's mouth dropped as he watched the two walk away.

"Almost." He muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>Ahh, when they were kids...99 words! Next is Shine.<p>

* * *

><p>There was always a light about her.<p>

Something else shined.

Like her eyes when she laughed.

Or her face when she's smiling.

And not even this Diamond ring I'm about to give.

Will never match her beauty.

Which is why I'm here on one knee.

Ready to make her forever mine.

"Yuna, will you marry me?"

Her tears glisten as she said that three letter word. "Yes. Yes I will marry you Tidus."

Everyday, she makes me smile.

* * *

><p>Ahh, Gotta love fluff! 100 words. Next is Blood<p>

* * *

><p>Blood, everywhere, I've never been so afraid.<p>

The fire that roared, people yelling.

Brother held me at bay, as I yelled for her.

Pops was cussing out everyone.

Things were said, everyone was frantic.

All I wanted was my mommy.

Even Gippal held me, those two held me tight.

When Pops was too busy to realize.

I will always remember seeing the blood caked on her.

Those images scarred me, I became happy.

To forget the horrible images.

* * *

><p>Yup tis Rikku! 100 words. Next is Pieces<p>

* * *

><p>I couldn't pick up the pieces.<p>

After the incident, we went our separate ways.

Not speaking to each other.

We even fought with each other.

Wars and such, bringing innocent people into our fight.

I followed Yu Yevon. Nooj followed in a different path.

Gippal went off to form his own faction.

Paine went off and befriended the High Summoner Yuna.

I remember how awkward it was, yet almost wasn't.

I sometimes think, we should have picked up the pieces.

* * *

><p>That was Baralai, trust me it wasn't Jecht! 100 words Next is Lucky.<p>

* * *

><p>"Damn you Jecht!" Auron growled, as he watched him roll some more dice, Braska laughed as Jecht danced about happily.<p>

"We have a mission, we don't need to gamble!" Auron told them, Jecht laughed again and put a arm around his shoulder.

"Lighten up buddy! So what if I'm lucky? We be having fun!" Jecht said, as alcohol was clearly on his breath.

"Is getting drunk beyond reason, also luck?" Auron asked rhetorically.

"Lighten up Auron, having fun is what its all about. Before Sin comes." Braska reassured his friend.

* * *

><p>Ahaha! Speaking of the Jecht! I don't know why that append, but trust me it could. 100 words. Next Haunted.<p>

* * *

><p>The young girl with brown hair sat up panting as the thunder boomed outside her window.<p>

She looked around the room in the temple, her gaze turned to the window.

She gasped as a woman and man were standing at her window, staring at her.

The woman had short blond hair and green eyes, the man had brown hair and blue eyes.

After another flash of lightning, the two vanished, but she heard them say.

"We will always be with you." She knew she would forever be haunted.

* * *

><p>Yuna, Yuna... 100 Words.<p> 


End file.
